Wizard and Boomstick
Wizard (often shortened to Wiz) and Boomstick are the main protagonists of the Rooster Teeth webseries DEATH BATTLE. They are the presenters of the titular show, a series that uses science and research to determine which fictional characters would win in a fight to the death, then force the characters into combat situations that more often than not result in a death. Wizard is voiced by Ben Singer, and Boomstick is voiced by Chad James. History Boomstick Boomstick's history was hinted at throughout various jokes in the series. Accordingly, Boomstick's father was a zombie/pirate akin to Cervantes from Soul Calibur and Boomstick was abandoned by him at an early age, so early in fact that he earnestly considered him an imaginary friend. However, Boomstick's relation with his father is hardly portrayed consistent, as, while on some occasions it would seem Boomstick never knew his father at all, while on others they apparently shared some relation (as Boomstick says that the only thing his father ever gave him was a sore cheek, clearly alluding to him being abusive). He also has half of his right leg replaced with a super shotgun from Doom 2. Whether he lost a portion of his leg due to an accident or intentionally cut it off is unknown. As a child, Boomstick grew up loving series' such as Pokémon, Power Rangers, Dragon Ball Z and Final Fantasy, as shown when he is saddened when a character from his childhood loses a fight and by him tearing up when Wiz mentioned Aerith's death in Final Fantasy 7 in the episode "Link vs Cloud". At some point in his adulthood, Boomstick married and had a child (who is rumored to be Evil Craig), but eventually divorced. He later started working for ScrewAttack!. Season six reveals that he does have a daughter whom he does not like anyone dating. Wizard Little is known about Wizard's past. However, at some point in time, it was known that Boomstick played with his tachyon table saw and accidentally cut off his arm, forcing him to get a cybernetic replacement. Wizard has said that he does not mind, as he views his mechanical modification as superior to his original arm anyway. Partnership While the history of their partnership is largely a mystery, according to Boomstick, on the first day of work, he showed up to work naked due to forgetting his clothes. However, given their interactions, they have some moments of liking each other, but they generally do not get along. Wizard, often gets upset with Boomstick for his peverted nature and lack of insight. Boomstick meanwhile, is not as easily annoyed with his co-worker but does pick on him a lot. Their on and of rivalry has now gotten to the point where they pulled petty and outright dangerous pranks on each other. Despite this, they do so some signs of caring about each other with Wiz openly expressing concern for Boomstick when he does something reckless. ''Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie'' As mentioned earlier, once particular instance of Wiz and Boomstick's villainy comes from the episode "Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie", in which the titular characters are completely aware of their existence. After giving a brief history lesson on Wade Wilson, Boomstick opts to skip his segment (as they had previously covered it in "Deadpool vs. Deathstroke") only for Deadpool to reappear and tell them that, since he has a movie out now, they have loads more footage of him to use. After going through Deadpool's history, abilities and feats, Boomstick brings up that Deadpool's healing factor is also a part of his greatest weakness, and when Deadpool questions this, Wiz explains that his years of immortality have trained him to think that he's invincible and that a clever opponent could use that to their advantage. Saying that, Wiz takes out a pencil and erases Deadpool from the video. Later, during Pinkie's analysis, she begins talking directly to Wiz and Boomstick, frightening Boomstick. After going over her history, abilities and feats (such as when she helped her friends defeat "a glowy horse powerful enough to move the moon"), Boomstick brings up that the only way she could get any scarier would be if there were more of her, only to discover that Pinkie actually knows how to clone herself using the Magic Mirror Pool. Wizard then quickly tells Pinkie that "you'll be getting a new visitor soon, very soon, like right now soon", sending her to encounter Deadpool. At the start of the fight, Wizard and Boomstick teleport Deadpool to the outskirts of the Everfree Forest and he greets them, eagerly asking them "Who's the lucky victim?". Only to be both confused and disappointed when he realizes he's going to be fighting a pink pony. Deadpool and Pinkie begin fighting (after Pinkie uncharacteristically kicks Deadpool for interrupting her welcome song), but they both stop fighting and become friends when they both realize they can break the fourth wall (Deadpool uses the like/dislike bar as a light-saber and Pinkie uses an advertisement for Super Rad Raygun to defend herself). After jumping out of the video and going into various previous DEATH BATTLE episodes ("Batman vs Captain America", "Ken vs Terry" and "Amy Rose vs Ramona Flowers"), Deadpool discovers one of the DEATH BATTLE Cast podcasts and says that they are the ones responsible for sticking them and other characters into fights to the death. When asked by Pinkie if he means Wiz and Boomstick, he tells her that he was talking even more meta than that. Upon entering the video, Deadpool confronts Ben ("the idiot with the stupid face"), Chad ("the idiot with the stupid hair") and Nick ("the idiot who writes my jokes because he thinks that he is funnier than me") and asks them why they would put him in another DEATH BATTLE on his birthday. Upon hearing this, Pinkie drags him out of the video and takes him to a party with the entire cast of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, where he comically states "well, so much for the 'death' in DEATH BATTLE, now, right?" before he and Pinkie share a laugh while the camera fades to black. After the "fight", Wiz and Boomstick are immediately confused and distraught by the fact that neither Deadpool or Pinkie Pie ended up killing each other, and Wiz realizes that they are the true losers of this battle. Reveal Before the 97th battle "Carnage vs Lucy", Wizard and Boomstick were finally shown onscreen. It is revealed that Boomstick never took the lens cap on their camera off, resulting in them never appearing until then. Wizard proceeded to get angry at Boomstick, but they decided that they should show their faces for the 100th episode and just blame Jocelyn for forgetting the lens cap. ''Red vs. Blue'' Wizard and Boomstick appeared as characters in a crossover episode of Red vs. Blue, orchestrating the fight between Agent Carolina and The Meta. Throughout the episode, they frequently demonstrate the combatants' weaponry by attacking Grif with them, including shooting him multiple times with a grenade launcher, tank, assault rifle, and blades. Additionally, it was heavily implied that the Red vs. Blue character Sarge is actually Boomstick's mysterious father, as he reacts awkwardly when Boomstick mentions that his father left him and his mother to join the army and never came back (although everyone except Boomstick realizes this). Personalities Wizard is a very intellectual and meticulous person who acts as the brains behind DEATH BATTLE, providing technical information and doing the math behind the character's feats and abilities. Wizard is also fairly quick to anger as well, typically because of his co-worker's incompetence, as shown when he completely loses his cool when having to explain the name of Guilty Gear's main villain "That Man", or when he punches Boomstick for suggesting that Cyrax should have fought Sektor instead of Fulgore. It is also shown that Wiz has an extremely hard time talking to and interacting with girls, as demonstrated when Boomstick compares Mike Kirby's singing voice (which is apparently so bad that it destroys all enemies on the screen) to Wiz's voice when he performs karaoke in front of ladies. Wizard, much like Boomstick, has a very clear hatred of his coworker, frequently arguing and mocking him on various occasions. Wiz also expresses a desire to clone Boomstick, likely just so he can replace him. Boomstick is the complete opposite of Wizard; he is rude, lazy, loud, arrogant, easily provoked and completely incompetent, having clearly not received a proper education in anything except violence. Opposed to Wiz's technical expertise, Boomstick specializes in delivering information about weapons and provides comic relief, making puns based off the characters, their abilities or their deaths to end every episode. Although it is rarely shown, Boomstick does indeed have a softer side to him. As mentioned earlier, he feels sad whenever a character he likes loses (but rarely feels compassion for them otherwise) and started to tear up when Wiz mentioned Aerith's death. He also is mentioned to have a pet turtle called Mr. Snappy that he seemingly treats so well. Furthermore, one could argue that Boomstick's like of insight is a front. He is smart enough to help explain things meaning he does understand a lot regarding basic knowledge. Therefore, it is clear that most of the time, he is smart but lacks common sense. In fact, he isn't as crafty as his coworker. Powers and Abilities Wizard has a rather large intellect and performs all calculations used to find out how powerful some characters really are. As mentioned earlier, he also has a cybernetic arm, which reportedly suffers from several glitches (although Wizard may have been joking, as he used his "glitches" as an excuse to punch Boomstick). Boomstick has vast knowledge of all kinds of weaponry and firearms and (according to him) regularly punches down trees in order to catch squirrels for supper, implying that he has some sort of super strength, although he was likely exaggerating. As the show's presenters, Wizard and Boomstick both share the ability to control the characters featured in DEATH BATTLE, and, while they cannot directly control them (as it would go against the rules of the show) they have the power to force characters to abandon their moralities, influence their decisions and force them to fight each other, to the point where they act completely out of character (such as when Beast and Goliath decide to fight each other to the death despite being heroes and having no reason to fight). In addition to this, as stated by Wiz in a Q&A video, should a character be killed, they could always revive them if they saw a need to, as shown by them reviving Batman, Goku, Shadow the Hedgehog and Dan Hibiki. It should also be noted that, on many occasions, had it not been for the interference of Wizard and Boomstick, many of the characters showcased in DEATH BATTLE would've become friends instead of killing each other, as shown in the alternate ending of "Shao Kahn vs M. Bison" and "Deadpool vs Pinkie Pie". Notable deaths caused Season 1 *Boba Fett: Frozen and shattered by Samus Aran. This would later happen again in the fight's remastered edition ("Boba Fett VS Samus Aran" Original and Remastered). *Shang Tsung: Soul Destroyed by Akuma's Raging Demon attack ("Akuma VS Shang Tsung"). *Wonder Woman: Life drained by Rogue ("Rogue VS Wonder Woman"). *Mike Haggar: Thrown off a building by Zangief ("Haggar VS Zangief"). *Goomba and Koopa: Accidentally killed by each other ("Goomba VS Koopa"). *Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael: Michelangelo decapitated by Leonardo, Donatello stabbed multiple times by Raphael and Raphael impaled by Leonardo ("TMNT Battle Royale"). *Zitz: Sliced in half by Leonardo ("Zitz VS Leonardo"). *Riptor: Blinded by her own acid and thrown off a cliff onto Boomstick's car ("Yoshi VS Riptor"). *Felicia: Cut in half by Taokaka ("Felicia VS Taokaka"). *Kratos: Impaled through the face by Spawn ("Kratos VS Spawn"). *Bomberman: Blown up by his own bomb ("Bomberman VS Dig Dug"). *Shadow the Hedgehog: Obliterated by Vegeta ("Vegeta VS Shadow"). *Mario: Torn apart by Sonic's spin-dash ("Mario VS Sonic"). *Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus and a 13-14 year old driver: All killed in a car crash that results in an explosion resulting in a sword being launched into Cyrus' skull ("Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black"). *Harry Potter: Impaled by Luke Skywalker's shoto lightsaber ("Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter"). *Chun Li: Incinerated by Mai Shiranui ("Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui"). *Starscream: Torn apart and All-Spark eaten by Rainbow Dash ("Starscream VS Rainbow Dash"). *Doomguy: Blown up by Master Chief ("Master Chief VS Doomguy"). *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Dr. Wily, Bass, Treble, Pharaoh Man and an unnamed planet: All destroyed after Metal Sonic is infected by Wily's Roboenza Virus ("Eggman VS Wily"). *Princess Zelda: Skull obliterated by Princess Peach's Supersonic Strike kick ("Zelda VS Peach"). *Raiden: Obliterated by a solid hit from MjÖlnir and thrown into the sun ("Thor VS Raiden"). *Cloud Strife: Impaled by the Master Sword ("Link VS Cloud"). *Batman: Blown apart by a great hit from Spider-Man ("Batman VS Spider-Man"). *Pikachu: Eaten by Blanka ("Pikachu VS Blanka"). *Goku and Planet Earth: Destroyed by a collision from Goku's Dragon Fist and Superman's infinite mass punch. Goku would later be killed again in his rematch with Superman by having his brain incinerated ("Goku VS Superman" Original and Remastered). Season 2 *Lion-O and the rest of the Thundercats: Destroyed when He-Man shatters the Eye of Thundera ("He-Man VS Lion-O"). *M. Bison: Beaten to death by and ripped in half by Shao Kahn before having his soul devoured ("Shao Kahn VS M. Bison"). *Ryu Hayabusa: Impaled by Strider Hiryu ("Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu"). *Ivy Valentine: Turned into a frog and squashed ("Ivy VS Orchid"). *Slippy Toad, crew of the Righteous Indignation and Bucky O'Hare: Slippy killed by the Righteous Indignation, who were destroyed by Fox McCloud's R-Wing in retaliation, Bucky killed after getting his head blown off by Fox ("Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare"). *Terminator: Blown up by RoboCop's ordinance grenade and then his own hydrogen fuel cells ("Terminator VS Robocop"). *Luigi: Impaled by Tails' magic boxing glove ("Luigi VS Tails"). *Charizard and Venusaur: Venusaur incinerated by Charizard and Charizard filled with water by Blastoise until he burst ("Pokémon Battle Royale"). *Sektor: Blown apart by Fulgore's Devastation Beam ("Fulgore VS Sektor"). *Gamera: Killed by Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray attack ("Godzilla VS Gamera"). *Captain America: Neck broken by Batman ("Captain America VS Batman"). *Noin, White Ranger and Saba: Noin killed by and misfire from the Tigerzord and White Ranger and Saba killed by Zecks and Gundam Epyon in retaliation ("Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon"). *Ryu: Incinerated by Scorpion ("Ryu VS Scorpion"). *Deathstroke: Decapitated by Deadpool's carbonanium sword ("Deathstroke VS Deadpool"). *Majin Buu: Launched into the sun and incinerated after Hypernova Kirby rebounded Kid Buu's Planet Burst attack ("Kirby VS Majin Buu"). *Ragna: Obliterated by Sol Badguy's true Gear form after turning into the Black Beast ("Ragna VS Sol Badguy"). *Gaara: Crushed to death by Toph ("Gaara VS Toph"). *The entire solar system and presumably multiple other universes: All destroyed in the battle between Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro ("Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro"). *Nightmare and Inferno: Both sliced in half by Guts ("Nightmare VS Guts"). *Lex Luthor: Incinerated by Iron Man's Unibeam ("Iron Man VS Lex Luthor"). *Beast: Torn apart by Goliath (Beast VS Goliath). *Sam Fisher: Stabbed through the head by Solid Snake (Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher). *Darth Vader, an Imperial Officer and a Tyrannosaurus Rex: Officer choked by Doctor Doom, Tyrannosaur decapitated by Vader, Vader crushed by a boulder and incinerated in lava ("Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom"). *Goku: Brain incinerated by Superman's microscopic heat vision ("Goku VS Superman 2") *Knuckles the Echidna: Squashed by Donkey Kong ("Donkey Kong VS Knuckles"). *Wolverine: Slashed apart by Raiden ("Wolverine VS Raiden"). *Dan Hibiki: Accidentaly swallows one of Hercule Satan's storage capsules and explodes when said capsule unleashes a jukebox inside of him. ("Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki") *Tifa Lockhart: Neck snapped by Yang Xiao Long ("Yang VS Tifa"). *Mega Man: Blown apart after overcharging himself ("Mega Man VS Astro Boy"). *Green Arrow: Shot down by Hawkeye's Adamantium arrow ("Green Arrow VS Hawkeye"). *Red and Charizard: Both destroyed by WarGreymon's Terra Force attack ("Pokémon VS Digimon"). Season 3 *Bayonetta: Impaled multiple times and blown up by Dante ("Bayonetta VS Dante"). *Bowser: Blown apart by Ganondorf ("Bowser VS Ganon"). *Jak and Daxter: Frozen by Ratchet and Clank's Liquid Nitrogen Gun then shattered by Ratchet's OmniWrench ("Ratchet and Clank VS Jak and Daxter"). *Quicksilver: Thrown into a Samurai statue and impaled ("Flash VS Quicksilver"). *Sweet Tooth: Suffocated after inhaling a puff of Joker Venom ("Joker VS Sweet Tooth). *Shadow the Hedgehog: Impaled with a giant spoon and thrown into the ocean ("Mewtwo VS Shadow"). *The Meta: Head blown off by Agent Carolina ("Meta VS Carolina"). *Kano and Cammy: Kano crushed under Sonya Blade's foot, while Cammy got her body sliced in half by the former ("Cammy VS Sonya Blade"). *Scout: Blown up by Tracer ("Scout VS Tracer"). *Ken Masters: Head blown off by Terry Bogard's Burning Knuckle attack ("Ken VS Terry"). *Ramona Flowers: Crushed by an arcade machine ("Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers"). *Hulk: Decapitated and impaled by Doomsday ("Hulk VS Doomsday"). *Erza Scarlet: Sliced in half by Roronoa Zoro ("Zoro VS Erza"). *Captain America and presumably Terry Bogard: Both assumed killed thanks to Pinkie Pie and Deadpool's antics ("Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie"). Season 4 *Nathan Drake: Impaled by helicopter blades ("Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake"). *Shovel Knight: Head cut off by Scrooge McDuck with his own Shovel Blade ("Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight"). *Several unnamed mercenaries and Bane: All killed by Venom ("Bane VS Venom"). Bane, notably, got his head blown-up right before Venom consumed his brain. *The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: All killed by a sword slash from Voltron ("Megazord VS Voltron"). *Portgas D. Ace: Electrocuted/impaled by Natsu Dragneel ("Natsu VS Ace"). *Glacius: Skull and spinal cord ripped out by Sub-Zero ("Sub-Zero VS Glacius"). *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers): Head crushed by Android 18 ("Android 18 VS Captain Marvel"). *Metal Sonic: Sliced in half by Zero ("Metal Sonic VS Zero"). *Renamon: Impaled by Lucario ("Lucario VS Renamon"). *Balrog: Head punched off by TJ Combo ("Balrog VS TJ Combo"). *Silver Samurai and several members of the Foot Clan: Foot Clan members killed by Silver Samurai, Silver Samurai beaten and decapitated by the Shredder and is immediately crushed by a demon upon arriving in Hell. ("Shredder VS Silver Samurai"). *McGruff the Crime Dog: Squished to death by Smokey Bear's giant form ("Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog"). *Thor Odinson: Stabbed through the face by Wonder Woman ("Thor VS Wonder Woman"). *Ichigo Kurosaki: Completely disintegrated through a combination attack of Tailed Beast Rasenshriuken, Wind Style Rasenshriuken and Tailed Beast Bomb ("Naruto VS Ichigo"). *Spider-Man 2099: Chest blown up by explosive Batarangs ("Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099"). *Vergil: Burned by the sun then sliced in half by Sephiroth ("Sephiroth VS Vergil"). Season 5 *Batman: Decapitated and fed to an orca ("Black Panther VS Batman"). *Twilight Sparkle: Crushed to death by Raven's Soul Self ("Raven VS Twilight Sparkle"). *Jotaro Kujo: Touched by Kenshiro's pressure point attack and exploded ("Jotaro VS Kenshiro"). *Crash Bandicoot, Aku-Aku, and Sparx the Dragonfly: Sparx squashed by Crash, who would later be disintegrated by Dark Spyro's Aether Beam along with Aku-Aku. ("Crash VS Spyro"). *Pit: Impaled in the head by a beam of light shot out by Sora's Keyblade ("Sora VS Pit"). *Frank West: Blown up by Leon's Rocket Launcher Special, then had his zombified head impaled with a knife ("Leon Kennedy VS Frank West"). *Doctor Strange: Soul obliterated by the magic of Dr. Fate ("Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate"). *Jin Kazama: Chest and heart ripped open by Ryu's Shinku Hadouken ("Ryu VS Jin"). *Afro Samurai: Cut to pieces by Jack ("Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai"). *Carnage: Vaporized by an explosive blast created by Lucy's vectors ("Carnage VS Lucy"). *Amuro Ray: Hit in the chest with a beam from Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership, then exploded ("Optimus Prime vs Gundam"). *Daredevil: Neck broken through the force of Nightwing's electrically charged punch ("Nightwing vs Daredevil"). *Sonic the Hedgehog: Thrown into the water at high speed by Mario and incinerated through the Mushroom Cloud caused by the impact ("Mario vs Sonic Rematch") *Sigma: Completely Assimilated by The Ultron AI ("Ultron vs Sigma") *Jiraiya: Punched in half by Master Roshi ("Roshi vs Jiarya") *Thanos: Dammed to infinite deaths by being banished to the Omega Sanction ("Thanos vs Darkseid") Season 6 *Namor: Eaten by Piranhas and then decapitated by Aquaman's Trident ("Aquaman vs Namor") *Mega Man Volnutt, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Star Force: Mega Man Volnutt and Classic Mega Man sucked into a Black Hole and disintegrated, Mega Man X hacked into by Mega Man Starforce with his body disintegrated by Mega Man.Exe, Mega Man Star Force's body disintegrated by Mega Man.Exe ("Mega Man Battle Royale") *Widowmaker: Decapitated by Black Widow's Widow Line ("Black Widow vs Widowmaker") *Captain Marvel: Obliterated by an asteroid-shattering punch from Shazam ("Captain Marvel vs Shazam") *Wario: Killed by his own backfiring Waft after his butt was plugged by King Dedede's Gordo ("Wario vs King Dedede") *Ben Tennyson: Hand cut off and crushed by a giant boot construct made by Green Lantern ("Ben 10 vs Green Lantern") *Weiss Schnee: Frozen by Artmesia and then stabbed by Mitsuru's rapier ("Weiss vs Mitsuru") *Johnny Cage: Obliterated by Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch ("Johnny Cage vs Captain Falcon") *Edward Elric: Obliterated by Avatar State Aang's Elemental Blast ("Aang vs Edward Elric") *Lobo: Body obilterated by Zarathos's attack and then soul eaten by Zarathos ("Ghost Rider vs Lobo") *Tommy Oliver/Dragonzord: Frozen and disintegrated by Mechagodzilla's Absolute Zero Cannon ("Dragonzord vs Mechagodzilla") *Sasuke Uchiha : Hit by the Sword of the Darkness Flame and sliced into pieces ("Sasuke vs Hiei") *Ganondorf : Impaled by Beast Dracula's Claws and then ripped in half ("Ganondorf vs Dracula"). Blood sucked from his corpse. *Mob: Crushed by a meteor then erased by Tatsumaki's Psychic Powers ("Mob vs Tatsumaki") *Deadpool: Reduced to an head by The Mask, then disintegrated by a nuclear bomb. However, he was resurrected by the Continuity Gem. ("Deadpool vs Mask") *All Might and Might Guy: All-Might was killed by Might Guy's final attack - Night Guy. Might Guy won the fight, but died from use of the 8th Gate of Death and being punched through the chest ("All-Might vs Might Guy) Season 7 *Miles Morales: Exploded from Static's electrified punch. ("Miles Morales vs Static") *Sindel: Punched through the mouth/decapitated by Black Canary ("Black Canary vs Sindel") *Leonardo: Stabbed through the chest/sliced in half by Red Ranger Jason ("Leonardo vs Red Ranger Jason") Other Villainous Actions *Both Wizard and Boomstick frequently abuse and harass the intern Jocelyn. *Both Wizard and Boomstick have a grudge against Deadpool for refusing to die in their battles, so they rigged "Deadpool vs. The Mask", intentionally putting him against a reality-warping superhuman so he would lose and finally die. However, afterwards, they realized that they went to far and that they were supposed to be unbiased. Deadpool, however, was able to be resurrected using a Continuity Gem, much to Wiz and Boomstick's dismay. *Boomstick is apparently responsible for cutting off Wizard's arm with a table saw, resulting in Wizard having to replace it with a mechanical replacement. Despite this, Wizard does not hold a grudge, as he likes being a cyborg. *Aside from the main DEATH BATTLE series, Boomstick also was the former host of DBX before the role was taken by Ringmaster. DBX also forces opponents to fight to the death, but without research or analysis. The victims included: *Wizard frequently makes attempts to capture Boomstick and use him as a test subject for genetic alterations, despite Boomstick's refusal. *To honor the life and death of his grandfather (who was killed by chickens), Boomstick performs an annual ritual sacrifice of several chickens on the anniversary of his grandfather's death, which involves them being ritualistically killed and subsequently cooked and eaten. *Boomstick uses canons to kill squirrels. *Wizard once lied to Boomstick that he has the superpower of being immune to the effects of alcohol, causing Boomstick to go on a week-long bender and get alcohol poisoning. *Wizard has frequently admitted to being a mad and evil scientist, and is even a part of a society of mad scientists. *Boomstick one tried to shoot three guns at once by putting one in his mouth, endangering Wiz and destroying the recording equipment. *Wizard once took a loan from the Yakuza to fund one of his experiments and neglected to pay it off. *Wizard once tricked Boomstick into believing that all he had to do to gain fire-based superpowers was to eat fire, causing him to burn his mouth. He later tried to trick him into letting him cut off his hands, but Boomstick did not fall for it. *Boomstick has twice uppercut Wizard in the genitals to assert dominance. *Wizard watched and laughed as Boomstick stuck a knife in an electrical outlet and was electrocuted, which he stated was "better the second time". *Wizard once encouraged Boomstick to undergo an experiment to allow him to vomit lasers, knowing that they were painful and destructive. *Boomstick seems to have a rivalry with Bigfoot, and sets traps for him frequently. *Wizard once grew a live animal in Boomstick's stomach as an experiment. *Boomstick has admitted to stealing most of his liquor, which he estimates is roughly 3% of the world's supply. *Boomstick once sabotaged Wizard's computer (that was running calculations) just to mess with him and make a screensaver of a penis. *Wizard owns man-eating plants. *Boomstick once considered trying to conquer the land of Wakanda, but decided against it when he saw what Wakandans do to enemy forces. *Boomstick once shot Wizard with a potato gun and put him in a coma for a month, then lied and said that the coma was due to a time machine accident. *Boomstick once tested a flamethrower on an intern and killed them. *Boomstick once stole Wizard's wallet and used the money to buy liquor. *Boomstick once tried to kill Wizard by tricking him into helping him up, though Wizard did not fall for it. *Wizard once invented a digestible version of the Devil Gene from Tekken, which Boomstick's dog got into and began a rampage. *Wizard once made a test subject that attacked the two of them, though Boomstick was presumably able to kill it. *Wizard once created a talking gun named Al Gundy, which escaped and met Boomstick. Boomstick assumed it to be an imaginary friend and told it everything about Wizard, including Wizard's personal information. *Boomstick once tied Wizard's shoes together as a prank, which resulted in him tripping and being knocked unconscious. *Both occasionally battle an angry goose. *Boomstick once lit Wizard on fire with a lighter and an aerosol can. *Boomstick destroyed the office ceiling with a pair of rocket boots. *Boomstick has gone out to hunt leprechauns with a club, and apparently caught one. *Boomstick tested explosions on interns to determine the explosions' power, killing the interns. *Boomstick plans to shoot a boy his daughter was dating to assert dominance, regardless of if the boy brought her home on time or not. *Wizard dissected a Goomba for science and lied that the Goomba was voluntary. *Boomstick attacked Wizard with a live lobster. *When trying to test if canarys know judo, Boomstick matched one against their Mecha-Goose, Howard, which instantly killed it. Gallery Images DEATHBATTLE.png Db_poster_final-800x800_1024x1024.png Videos Introducing Wiz & Boomstick... finally! Wiz VS Boomstick RAP BATTLE! Written by YOU! Top 10 Screw Attack Death Battle Episodes - TopX Meta VS Carolina (Red VS Blue) DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *Boomstick uses the Super Shotgun from Doom 2 as a right leg. *Boomstick has a fondness for animals, and has a pet turtle named Mr. Snappy and a dog named Jack Spaniels. *Wizard has a lab rat that he turned into a man-eating demon named Ratsputin. *Despite their acts of pitting characters in battles to the death and attacking each other, both Wizard and Boomstick seem to encourage good safety and health; neither condone driving under the influence, both encourage healthy eating habits, and Boomstick admitted that, while he has had the chance to start forest fires, he has done his best not to. *Boomstick makes a cameo appearance in Season 4 of DBX, attempting to buy a father figure from Ringmaster's auction, but Ringmaster does not consider his bid due to knowing Boomstick has no money. *As confirmed by ScrewAttack!, should DEATH BATTLE reach its final episode, the final battle shown will be a fight to the death between Wizard and Boomstick themselves. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Arena Masters Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Incompetent Category:Internet Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Cataclysm Category:Mascots Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Master of Hero Category:Crackers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Addicts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mastermind Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Spouses Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nameless Category:Opportunists Category:Ensemble Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Creator Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Magic Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Pimps Category:Parents